rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Razia Drakkar
Razia Drakkar, is a Kharidian woman of indiscernible age. She is known mostly as former Void Knight Commodore Tiran and Admiral Drakkar (twice over) and Queen Razia Drakkar of Ardougne and Varrock. She is married to Kato Drakkar and has five children. Currently, she resides in Al Kharid as Emira Drakkar alongside her husband. She is played by the eponymous Razia D and is one of two main characters that is played. Appearance and Personality Razia's appearance has changed subtly over the years at least in counts of hair-style and how old she may look. The Kharidian woman stands at a standard five feet, and like most Kharidians, has dark hair varying in length. Her eyes, however are cobalt blue, unorthodox for most Kharidians. Her build is often described as a little chubby but curvacious, meaning her weight is spread evenly about her- considering that she has bared four children, she would consider the regards to her weight a compliment most of the time. Her facial structure is described as hawk-like, though not quite as extreme as it has been in the past, her role as mother has softened her features considerably though a hard look will certainly bring her hawkish spirit back to light. Though she has the look of a soft motherly woman, underneath the bulky clothing or dresses, is a woman of sturdy almost muscular build considering her long history as a Void Knight and short-tempered knife thrower... In regards to her dressing situation, casually Razia wears black hakama and a blue shirt that hugs her figure sometimes topped with . In her role as Emira she wears a long dress that is light in material varying in color more often than not than any of her other clothing. Incorporated into all of Razia's outfits is an onyx amulet with a red gem, created by her husband, Kato. Strangely enough, she is never seen without it and guards the thing with her life. As a person, Razia's mood seems to vary wildly depending on who she is dealing with. As per her term as Emira, Razia is very formal though often eloquently cold with people that cross her the wrong way or if she simply does not know them. Amongst friends or even those that she tolerates, Razia is often more relaxed with how she presents herself. She can be coy, more than a little brusque and often jokey with her friends and acquaintances. Razia is often reduced to childishness when it comes to certain people, poking fun at their height, weight or whether or not they're compensating for something. She is also often easy to get a rise out of, but she attempts to keep her head and show the cool indifference associated with herself as the Emira. Underneath all of this however, Razia is generally kind and will defend those she deems worthy of the attention. Naturally there is a side of her that few will see other than Kato, whom she adores and loves dearly. Abilities and Arsenal I have honed some of the abilities I was naturally given. As for my aresenal...well... Abilities Aura Manipulation ((What the Tiran call Aura can also be known as chakra or simply energy of the body. Razia can manipulate her own energy into shapes and can also use the energy to attack. This energy however is taxing and Razia tends to use it mostly on Demons or those highly subsceptible and weak against pure, raw energy. Razia has the abillity to also heal with her own aura as well as track those she leaves her aura on within a radius of sorts.)) Energy Sensing (She is very sensitive to high amounts of magical energy and because of her husband is able to sense Mahjarrat if they are in close range. She's also 'allergic' so to speak to Holy and Shadow energy/magic.)) High-Leveled Marksmanship ((Throwing Knives, crossbow. Above average bow user.)) Posession ((Only willing participants can be possessed.)) Poison Making and Immunity ((Imune to basic poisons, takes an extra dosage of other poisons to really get her down.)) Summoning ((Only two familliars) Hand to Hand Combat ((Krav Maga RS equivilant that the Tiran clan created.)) Miscellaneous Razia is well versed in Kharidian, Common and Freminik and can recognize several other languages including Elven, the Morytanian dialects and Eastern though is not too familliar with them. With the help of her husband, Razia can understand Ancient but this is extremely taxing on her as it takes her physical energy to be able to do so. Razia also farms her own herbs and a flower her clan had created that helps produce effects in energy. She's also a helluva singer and enjoys dancing when no one is watching. Arsenal Throwing Knives Daggers ((Three daggers)) Crystal Bracelet Void Knight Deflector Breastplate Chainmail Amulet Biography "I have had an incredibly long life. At least, it certainly feels that way. These are my experiences. Shut up and listen..." ''Razia Drakkar The Tiran and Sepriternam Clan Legacy "''In order to understand me, Effendi, you must understand the Kharid. To understand the Kharid you must understand her People." Aura Manipulation and the Raga Flower Desert Pantheon & Guthix Unrest Birth and Childhood "I'd like to say I had an average childhood if not...entirely interesting. My Childhood ended too soon for my liking." Birth of an Average Kharidian Girl Training as a Warrior of the Tiran Clan Shenkian Tiran Massacre Recluse Wandering... The Void Knights "The Void Knight Order...it was like a bad habit Shenkian and I...didn't want to quit..." Being Recruited Rising Through the Ranks Commodore Shenkian Razia Reawakened Inner Power Struggle Conflict in Yanille: Garth Downey vs The Void Knights Returning Home... Last Home "There will always be safety in the Sands, for those that need it..." - Shenkian Refugee Sanctuary Kato Sacred Clay A Body of Her Own Void Knight Redux "Did I say it was a bad habit...Perhaps it's a drug?" Glory Days Assaulted... Admiral Razia Tiran Kato & Razia Death of Shenkian and the Adoption of Akilah Slow and Steady "I look back fondly on this time. I got to grow as a person and I learned to love both as a woman and as a mother...Two surprisingly different things..." Last Home Redux : Camelot Combat School Quiet Time Courting the Un-Courtable Proposal Final Test Marriage Call to Action: Void Knights III The Void Knights... This was my third and final time within the Void Knights...Let's just say I moved on to bigger, but not necessarily better things when it came to my resumè... Trapeesing "Pregnancy" Castiel Hawk Eyes Monarchy of Ardougne I was always a Queen at Heart... Ascending the Throne Birth of the Twins: Dalven and Roderick Controversy The Fall Return to Simpler Life... Another calm time in my life. All was well but I didn't know that this period was simply the calm before the storm. The Dragon's Den An Offering... Queen of Varrock I never expected things to...end the way they did. Ascension Faysal Balancing Controversy Again A Plan.... To the East... Time in the East... I suppose you can call this my enlightenment period. Kato and I learned plenty. The Murasame Learning... A Home Away from Home Current Life I am content with my life. After the East "I'm Just a Housewife!" Al Kharid Current Life I am content with my life. After the East "I'm Just a Housewife!" Al Kharid Trivia Roleplayer's Note Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Royalty Category:Void Knight Category:Protagonist Category:Guthixian Category:Menaphite Category:Political Figure Category:Ardougne Category:Knight Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Commander